


Secrets & Lies

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Danielle Wolfe/Jill Raymond [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle and Jillian were in the police force, until they went their separate ways.But what became of them?
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Jill Raymond
Series: Danielle Wolfe/Jill Raymond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995607
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle and Jillian are reunited under the most strangest of circumstances.

*Something about the police force had always intrigued me and I wanted to be apart of that. So (with my mother's encouragement), I signed upto the police force: The morning that I arrived at the police station, I was bumped into a blonde hair woman and she was beautiful; "What are you staring at?" She asked me demanding an answer, I quickly ignored her (as I do not answer to raised voices or demands for that matter).*

I walked into the police station and I waited for the senior officer to come and get me: I saw that woman again and this time, she was much more pleasant; "Hi, I'm Jillian Raymond?" She said to me, as she held her hand out and I responded, "I'm Danielle Wolfe, nice to meet you." We smiled at each other and got talking about all sorts, after a while the senior officer came to get me and he immediately separated us; "You two are not to talk to each other, this is the police force and we are to trust each other." He said as we were shocked.

From then on, Jillian and I were pitted against each other and we became bittersweet enemies.


	2. Forty-five Years Later

Forty-five years later:

Jillian later returned to London, she is reunited with Danielle. They share a chat about their teen years as Police Officers, they at first, portray themselves as bitter enemies which is witnessed by John Finn. He leaves them to it, soon afterwards after an argument, Jillian and Danielle embrace into a passionate kiss and soon have sex with each other.

For some unknown reason, Jillian and Danielle were cold to each other and Danielle refused to work with Jillian, stating that she would rather lose her job than work with a woman who hates her. Jillian also refused to work with Danielle, this is due to their past as Police Officers and John Finn decided to keep them apart to prevent an argument between them.


End file.
